You are my Baby, Love
by ChasingGhosts
Summary: “Since when do you call me Baby? You hate that petname!" Troy asked skeptically. She bit her lower lip softly and closed her eyes. “Well, now I think the word is growing on me." Troy&Gabriella. Oneshot. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Yep, _High School Musical _is still not mine, unfortunately. Neither are any of the lyrics I use.

**Author's Note**: Long time no see! :P I'm not going to make excuses for not updating my current story, or writing anything new, cause I'm guessing that you honestly don't really care. But for those of you who do care, part of the reason why I haven't updated _Accepting the Inevitable_ is because I feel like my writing has gone completely down hill. I guess writing essays and reports will do that to you. So the plan is to try to write something and get my confidence back in my writing.

That being said, I can say right now that this will most definitely suck…

* * *

Gabriella Montez always set Sunday's away for what she called a lazy day.

To Gabriella Sunday's meant waking up at 10a.m, going downstairs to have a breakfast that she would normally criticize for being too unhealthy, then proceeding to very slowly go over her notes for the past week to make sure she knew every detail of them _and_ briefly go over the readings she would need for the _following_ week, whilst listening to music.

Yes, this is what Gabriella considered to be a lazy day. At least lazy by her standards.

But perhaps the title of 'lazy' had something to do with the fact that more often than not Gabriella would find herself slowly dancing around her bedroom, still clad in her pajamas, singing along to whatever music she had been playing on her stereo.

"… _Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit' you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit' you…"_ Effortlessly she sang along with the song in perfect unison. Closing her eyes she slowly began to dance around her room in slow sensual movements, not bothering to think about how completely ridiculous she could be looking right now. At that moment the Gabriella that thought about chemical formulas and mathematical equations was gone, and all that was left was the Gabriella who liked to enjoy herself and dance around stupidly in her pajamas.

Feeling completely at ease she let the music consume her and continued to move along with the music; the movements of her body completely uninhibited by her usual state of mind.

So uninhibited that she didn't hear Troy ring the doorbell or her mother letting him in the house; which is exactly what led to Troy Bolton leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, silently admiring her beauty as she danced gracefully around her room, completely oblivious to the outside world.

He had to admit, when he came to visit her this morning he hadn't been expecting to see his gorgeous girlfriend, still clad in her PJ's, singing and dancing around her room. But hey, he was a guy, and when she was moving like she was, wearing as little as she was, he was not going to complain.

He continued to watch her, just taking in how utterly beautiful she looked at that moment. She looked so carefree; her movements so seamless and he couldn't help but think she looked perfect. If she had known he was standing there thinking that, she'd beg to differ, complaining that she wasn't even dressed, and that her hair was still tousled and a mess due to her not bothering to brush it before she went down for breakfast, but even so, he thought she looked perfect.

Suddenly, as if she had felt eyes on her, she turned to face him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him watching her so intently, and a blush quickly appeared across her cheeks, but quickly the surprise faded, as a huge grin appeared on her face. Slowing down her movements so that she was still gently swaying to the music, she walked towards him, her eyes looking straight into his, as she sung along to the song. _"…And now, ain't nothing else I can need. And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me. I got you; we'll be making love endlessly..."_

"Hi," she said simply when she reached him, a wide grin still playing across her face.

"Hi," he responded back, grinning back just as widely, as he leant down and placed a soft, simple kiss on her lips.

She bit her lip as she unsuccessfully tried to contain her grin. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned into him.

Troy feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. "What, a guy can't visit his girlfriend on this wonderful Sunday morning?"

She let out a soft laugh, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Well any _other _can. But I know for a fact you're not usually up 'til twelve on Sunday's. And you're awfully happy for this hour of the day," she stated.

He grinned cheekily. "Well, I came across something that brightened my day this morning. Apparently catching your girlfriend singing and dancing around her room, still in her PJs, can do that to a guy. If this is what I get to see, I think I might make an exception to this sleeping 'til twelve rule for you from now on."

Her mouth widened in response, and a blush covered her cheeks as she realized exactly what she was wearing. "Hey! You weren't supposed to see that! How was I supposed to know you were coming over?!" she said in mild horror as she quickly hit him across the arm to hide some of her embarrassment.

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Gabi. I'm not complaining at all, feel free to dance like that when I'm around _any_ time you want!"

"_Troy!_"

"Hey, you can't blame me! It's really not my fault you looked so hot dancing like that!"

Another faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh god," she said, as she untangled herself from his arms and moved back towards her bed, proceeding to lie down on it and cover her face beneath her covers.

He laughed at her reaction and sat down beside her. "Come on Gabi, it wasn't that bad! I was giving you a compliment!"

He heard her groan. "Not exactly the type of compliment I wanted," she muffled.

He chucked at her response. "Hey Gabi?" he said softly, trying to coax her into looking at him again, "You looked absolutely gorgeous dancing before."

She let out a laugh as she uncovered her face and moved towards him. "Okay Wildcat, I'll admit, that was smooth. So you're forgiven."

He smirked. "I knew you'd give in. You're powerless to the Bolton charm," he responded in mock arrogance.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that too much arrogance was a turn off, Wildcat?" she teased, as she took one of his hands into hers.

"Yeah, well you love me anyway," he grinned.

She giggled, and turned towards him placing a kiss on his lips. "Lucky for you, I do," she grinned back as she pulled him down onto her bed and snuggled up against his body.

Together they laid on her bed, quietly listening to the music flittering through her stereo, content with the silence between the two, bar the few words coming from Gabriella who randomly sung along to the words of the current song. Troy gently fingered the curls of her still tousled hair, loving how silky soft her tendrils felt between his fingertips, as he listened to her angelic voice blending in perfectly with the voices coming from the stereo. "Gabi?" he questioned softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the peacefulness they had surrounding them. "Is there any chance there's a wider variety of song choices on this CD?"

She grinned from his chest and looked up at him. "Aw, not liking my music choices for this particular Sunday are we Troy?"

He smiled back softly at her. "Eh, I don't mind it; I just have a feeling these are all going to be in my head all day."

She let out a soft giggle, "Pussycat Dolls not quite your thing?" she teased.

He raised his eyebrow. "Not in the way you're thinking."

She sat up quickly sending a shocked look in his direction. "Troy!" she said incredulously, slapping his chest.

He laughed at her reaction, "Well have you seen the way the girls move in those music videos? Damn!"

Gabriella covered her face with her hand. "Dear god, why am I going out with you again?"

Troy sat up and shuffled next to her, "Aw, you know I'm kidding! She could never compare to you." Gabriella rolled her eyes but leaned into his body anyway. "So since when did you start listening to Pussycat Dolls anyway?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I just liked the voice of the lead singer. She can definitely sing."

He grinned at her cheekily. "Not like you though."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Suck up."

"I am not!" he spoke as he quickly pinned her against her bed in mock anger. "Take it back!"

"Never!" she proclaimed, laughing more freely now as she felt his fingertips softly grazing the sides of her stomach, signally the beginning of an assault of tickles.

"Take it back…" he warned again, a large grin playing across his face, and the pressure from his fingertips increasing slightly.

Knowing she'd have to distract him quickly, or face his wrath, she decided to carefully interject a perfect distraction. "_You make me, so crazy; its crazy, oh baby. I don't ever wanna be with no one else you're the only one…"_ she said, singing along softly with the music, as she stroked his cheek softly.

"Oh, you're not going to get off that easily! I'm onto you Montez, don't you try that with me," he responded. His fingers still connected to her stomach.

Her eyes twinkled playfully. _"You are my Baby, love, my Baby love. You make the sun come up, oh boy. You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of…"_ she tried again.

He sat up slightly and loosened the grip he had on her, looking at her curiously. He very slowly raised one of his eyebrows. "Baby?" he questioned simply.

She smirked back in return knowing she had successfully escaped his attack. "Yes. Baby."

"Since when do you call me Baby? Whether it be through song or otherwise?" he said skeptically, completely forgetting about his earlier mission.

"Since now."

"What happened to all those endless arguments you and Taylor always have with Chad? About how calling a woman 'Babe' or 'Baby' is degrading towards them and that he should show Taylor some more respect, and all that? You hate those pet names!"

"Well I like this song. Maybe the word is growing on me," she said.

He thought about this for a moment. "So, say if I called you 'Baby' right now, you wouldn't hit me over the head like Taylor usually does to Chad?" he asked, testing her limits on the word.

She laughed as a smile appeared across her face once more. She bit her lower lip softly and closed her eyes. "Nope, I think the word is growing on me."

He smirked at her response, and moved closer to her once more, this time his fingertips no where near the sides of her stomach. "Let's test this out some more just in case… Baby." He watched as the grin on her face seemed to grow wider. "Baby," he tried once again. Testing his luck once more he moved even closer, close enough so that she could feel his breath against her cheek. "I love you… Baby," he whispered into her ear.

Involuntarily she sighed, and a shiver passed through her body at his words and his close proximity. "Mmm, sounds better every time," she let out softly.

He laughed, kissing her on the lips quickly. "Good, I'm glad, cause I like that one… Baby."

This time it was her turn to laugh. "Okay, say it one more time and you might have officially worn out that word," she teased, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the sensations his body being pressed against hers created.

"Sure thing. But I do love you Baby," he smirked once again as he pressed a longer kiss onto her waiting lips.

"Mmm, I love you too Babe," she said as she leaned up to kiss him again, feeling the grin widen on his lips as she did so.

"And for the record," he said quickly as he pulled away from her breathlessly, "you're so not off the hook yet. I haven't forgotten," he warned playfully.

She giggled at him. "Hmm mm, whatever you say Baby," she said quickly pulling him back into another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Craptastic and cheesy, yes?

I thought so too.

But feel free to review anyway! They make me happy. ;)


End file.
